A New Beginning
by Jullsy
Summary: TRADUCTION de la fanfiction de MsFigg. SPOILERS TOME 7. Et si JKR avait oublié d'inclure un chapitre dans le HP7 ? Un tournant des événements très intéressant pour un certain Maître des Potions. Hermione/Severus
1. Prologue

**A New Beginning**

**TRADUCTION de la fan fiction de Ms-Figg.**

**ATTENTION - SPOILERS TOME 7.** Ne lisez pas cette fic si vous n'avez pas encore lu Harry Potter 7 !

**Résumé :** Et si JKR avait oublié d'inclure un chapitre dans le tome 7 ? Un tournant des événements très intéressant pour un certain Maître des Potions. Deux décennies après la fin de la guerre une de nos héroïnes préférées répond à une petite annonce pour un chercheur dans le domaine des enchantements pour une compagnie nommée "Vegure Sourse". Elle postule et obtient le travail. Mais ce n'est que le début d'une nouvelle vie…

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi. Tous personnages reconnaissables appartiennent à JKR. Toutes les situations sont à Ms-Figg. Seule la traduction est fait par moi.

**Rating M :** Mineures et âmes sensibles à s'abstenir !

**Note de la traductrice :** Cette fanfiction tient compte des sept tomes de Harry Potter, mais elle ne prend pas en compte les précisions que JKR a données après la sortie de dernier tome. L'histoire originale est écrite par Ms-Figg, qui est une auteur avec beaucoup d'imagination mais peu conventionnel. La fic en VO est déjà complète et contient 82 chapitres. J'adore cette histoire parce qu'elle est très originale et romantique.

Merci à Norya pour ses conseils et corrections !

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Prologue**

- Tout ira bien, dit Hermione frénétiquement. Allez... rentrons au château, s'il est allé dans la forêt, nous devrons réfléchir à un nouveau plan...

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil au corps de Rogue, après elle s'empressa de retourner à l'entrée de tunnel. Ron la suivit. Harry ramassa la cape d'invisibilité et regarda Rogue.

Il ne savait pas comment se sentir, sauf le choc face à la façon dont Rogue avait été tué. Il suivit Hermione et Ron dans le tunnel en jetant un dernier coup d'oeil sur le corps de Maître des Potions avant de disparaître.

Rogue était toujours étalé dans l'obscurité, son visage pâle était même encore plus pâle dans la mort. Il était resté seul. Seul comme dans vie… au moins il avait eu sa liberté et Harry Potter saurait finalement la vérité sur lui.

Soudain, le corps frémit, le pied chaussé en noir tremblant légèrement. Les plaies dans le cou du sorcier commencèrent à rétrécir lentement, à guérir, le reste de venin de Nagini fut finalement drainé complètement. Bientôt, aucune marque ne resta pour indiquer qu'il avait subi la morsure mortelle du cobra. La veine jugulaire abîmée recommença à battre, lentement au début, mais gagnant de la force pendant que la mine du sorcier devint plus saine, même si elle était toujours pâle.

Encore une fois, Rogue commença à trembler, à inhaler, après il toussa violemment en expulsant une petite pierre ratatinée et en forme de rein.

Un bézoard.

Les paupières du sorcier palpitèrent et après elles s'ouvrirent. Rogue fixa le plafond pendant que sa vision s'éclaircissait. Il se sentait comme de la merde, mais il n'osait pas bouger… il ne savait pas qui était autour. Ses yeux sombres se déplacèrent de long en large, prudemment, ensuite il souleva lentement la tête pour élargir son champ de vision. Il était seul. Voldemort était parti ainsi que Harry Potter et ses amis.

Le sorcier s'assit et expulsa un soupir. C'était une bonne chose qu'il soit entré en présence de Voldemort en étant bien préparé et que le despote n'ait pas utilisé le sortilège mortel. Quand Rogue se rendit compte que la sphère contenant Nagini était à côté de lui, il mit rapidement la main dans la poche de ses robes et déposa le bezoar dans sa bouche. Il gardait toujours un avec lui. Il n'avait jamais fait confiance à Nagini.

La propriété fondamentale du bezoar était qu'il était un remède pour la plupart des poisons… y compris le venin du cobra. Ce bézoard particulier avait été modifié magiquement et avait aussi le pouvoir de guérir et de régénérer. Rogue était un Maître des Potions mais il excellait également dans le domaine de sortilèges. De plus, il était un vrai obsédé de l'autopréservation à tout prix. Certains poisons pouvaient endommager physiquement et il s'était assuré d'être préparé à une telle situation. Bonne chose qu'il soit si paranoïaque. La perte de sang aurait pu le tuer à elle toute seule.

Le mage noir se leva du sol, brossa ses robes et prit une autre inspiration profonde. Il avait fait ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire et le combat final était certainement dans les mains du garçon qui a survécu. Maintenant il était temps d'y aller.

Silencieusement, Severus Rogue, Maître des Potions, espion et un salaud très chanceux, disparut dans l'obscurité… libre enfin.

Pendant qu'il avançait prudemment dans le tunnel et après en sortant des sols de château, le Maître des Potions ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de penser que son animal représentatif aurait dû être un chat au lieu d'un serpent. Il avait eu tant de satanées vies.

**Note de l'auteur :** JKR désolé... Je ne pouvais pas laisser Rogue s'en aller comme cela. :)


	2. Changements dans les circonstances

**Note de la traductrice :** Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un review ou ont ajouté l'histoire à leurs favoris !

Merci à Norya pour ses conseils et corrections !

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Chapitre 1 : Changements dans les circonstances**

Après la découverte du vrai rôle de Severus Rogue et la fin de Voldemort, Harry revint à la Cabane Hurlante pour récupérer le corps du Maître des Potions, souhaitant organiser un enterrement correct pour le sorcier. Mais le corps n'était pas là-bas.

Le jeune sorcier fut hors lui. Qui aurait pu le prendre ? Éventuellement des Mangemorts ? Non, il doutait de cela. Ils étaient trop préoccupés par eux-mêmes pour récupérer le corps d'un de leurs quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres fut tué. Peut-être quelqu'un qui détestait Rogue avait détruit son corps. C'était une possibilité, mais qui savait qu'il était là-bas ?

Harry ne savait pas ce qui lui était arrivé. Dans un effort pour retrouver le sorcier, il mit une annonce dans la Gazette du Sorcier offrant cinq mille gallions et aucune question pour le retour du corps du Maître des Potions. Ils pourraient le retourner à St Mangouste et après l'examen, ils recevraient un chèque encaissable à Gringotts. Il y eut plusieurs preneurs, mais dans chaque cas, il fut découvert que le corps n'était pas ce qu'il avait l'air d'être. L'un n'avait pas d'organes internes. D'autres furent des animaux métamorphosés. L'un fut même le corps arrangé d'un parent décédé. Le corps de Rogue ne fut jamais retrouvé.

- Harry, il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire, dit Hermione au sorcier décomposé quand ils s'étaient assis dans le salon à Godric's Hollow. Rogue est parti. Tout ce que tu peux faire c'est d'honorer sa mémoire dans ton cœur.

- Mais qui l'a pris, Hermione ? Pourquoi ils le voudraient ? Il était avec nous du début à la fin. Il aimait ma mère. La seule raison pour laquelle il était un espion c'était de venger sa mort. J'aurais aimé l'avoir su… J'aurais aimé en avoir eu une idée. Je pensais qu'il faisait cela parce qu'il était loyal à Dumbledore… mais c'était plus profond que cela.

Hermione soupira.

- Il n'a pas voulu que tu saches, Harry. C'était quelque chose qu'il a gardé en lui… quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas partager. Il aimait ta mère, Harry. C'est comme… comme nous. Il aimait ta mère, mais il détestait ton père pour de nombreuses raisons. Il était déchiré quand il traitait avec toi… voyant les yeux de ta mère sur le visage de ton père. Ça devait être une torture pour lui, surtout puisque il était la raison pour laquelle tes parents devinrent des cibles. Il a donné à Voldemort l'information qui les amena finalement vers leur mort. Il a dû vivre avec cette culpabilité toutes ces années, Harry. C'était sa douleur personnelle.

Harry leva son regard vers elle avec des yeux brillants.

- J'aurais quand même aimé le savoir. Peut-être que les choses auraient été différentes entre nous.

Hermione s'assit sur le sofa près de lui.

- Elles n'auraient pas été, Harry... crois-moi, dit-elle doucement en plaçant un bras autour de son épaule.

* * *

Plusieurs semaines plus tard, il fut décidé qu'un portrait de Rogue devrait être ajouté à côté de ceux des anciens Directeurs. Harry était présent quand le portrait fut pendu. Minerva était maintenant la Directrice de Poudlard et tous les deux regardèrent quand Rusard pendit soigneusement le portrait. Hermione était également présente. Harry étudia le visage renfrogné du Maître des Potions. Il avait l'air… bien… acide.

- Ils n'auraient pas pu au moins le faire paraître plus agréable ? demanda-il à Minerva.

Elle secoua la tête.

- Cela ne serait pas une représentation correcte de lui, répondit-elle, étudiant le portrait avec des yeux scintillants.

Tout le monde avait cru que le sorcier était un traître et maintenant… maintenant ils savaient la vérité. Tout ça avait été un projet élaboré et orchestré par Albus. Severus n'avait jamais reçu la reconnaissance qu'il méritait. Oh, il y avait eu beaucoup de discussions au bout des lèvres, mais rien de tangible… rien qui aurait fait une différence pour lui maintenant. Il était mort, ses restes étaient Dieu sait où.

- Quand commencera-t-il à bouger ? demanda Harry en fixant le portrait.

- Il devrait bouger déjà, répondit Minerva avec un pli sur son visage.

Hermione, qui était aussi présente, fixait le portrait. Son front se rida quand Rogue la regarda en retour, ses yeux sombres perçants et presque sages. Il se tenait devant les créatures marinées dans son bureau. Ils faisaient un décor affreux avec leurs yeux sans vie.

- Peut-être cela prendra un petit peu de temps, dit la sorcière.

Deux semaines passèrent et le portrait n'avait pas encore commencé à bouger. Harry n'était pas du tout heureux de ceci. Il avait espéré questionner le sorcier et connaître plus sur leurs projets avec Dumbledore et la relation du sorcier avec sa mère.

- Je ne comprends pas, dit Harry à Hermione durant un déjeuner à Godric's Hollow.

Hermione ne dit pas ce qu'elle pensait. Ils n'avaient pas trouvé le corps. On supposait qu'il avait été pris… mais si cela n'était pas le cas ? Ils avaient supposé que le sorcier était mort, mais en fait, personne n'avait vérifié ses fonctions vitales. Ils étaient juste partis, leurs esprits préoccupés par le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Et s'il avait survécu d'une manière ou d'une autre ?

Bon, elle n'allait pas peiner Harry. Il faisait toujours face à la mort des autres personnes pour lesquelles il avait de l'affection - Tonks, Remus, Dobby et d'autres. Il aurait besoin d'un bon moment avant qu'il se ressoude de reprendre le cours de sa vie.

Ron passait beaucoup de temps au Terrier. Sa mère avait vécu très mal la mort de Fred et elle avait besoin de sa famille autour d'elle pour pouvoir faire face à cette épreuve.

Poudlard avait été fermé pour le reste de l'année. Tout le monde devrait revenir le semestre prochain pour finir ses études… mais il n'y eut pas de plaignants. Ils devaient reconstruire.

* * *

Un jour, à peu près deux mois après la pendaison du portrait de Rogue, Harry et Hermione arrivèrent à Poudlard pour trouver le château rempli d'Aurors. Ils trouvèrent rapidement Minerva.

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? demanda Harry à la Directrice. Minerva avait l'air tout à fait gênée.

- Bon, j'ai envoyé Rusard en bas dans les appartements de Severus. Il est temps de les vider pour faire de la place pour le prochain Maître des Potions. Il devait transférer tous les livres à la bibliothèque. Mais ils ont tous disparu. Volés. Sous nos nez, dit la sorcière en tordant ses mains. Il avait quelques livres très précieux… ils valent une fortune en connaissances et même en gallions. C'est juste horrible.

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent. Ils n'avaient jamais vu la bibliothèque de Rogue, mais selon la rumeur, son bureau était rempli du plancher au plafond et de mur à mur avec des livres, certains d'eux tout à fait rares, couvrant un assortiment de sujets. On disait que la bibliothèque du Maître des Potions était sa fierté et sa joie. Maintenant elle avait disparu.

- Les Aurors cherchent des indices, dit Minerva. Quelque chose qui nous donnera une idée quant à ce que leur est arrivé, ou au moins comment ils ont été pris. Il y avait bien un millier de livres.

Les Aurors ne purent même pas trouver un seul indice dans les chambres du Maître des Potions. Seulement des traces du sorcier. Mais cela était bien normal. Il avait habité là-bas pendant des années. Rusard avait laissé une petite signature aussi, mais il était un Cracmol. Il fallait de la magie pour enlever autant de livres sans que cela soit remarqué. Et bien que la menace de Voldemort était partie, il y avait toujours des puissants sortilèges sur le château pour détecter l'entrée de ceux qui n'ont rien à faire dans les locaux. Ceci signifiait que soit les voleurs étaient bien doués dans la destruction des sortilèges soit celui qui avait pris les livres avait été reconnu par le château et n'avait pas été arrêté. Il y avait un accord général que des voleurs talentueux étaient responsables.

Hermione avait un sentiment persistant que ceci n'était pas le cas, mais elle garda de nouveau ses pensées pour elle. Les pensées qu'elle avait étaient trop folles pour être possibles… mais elles restaient au fond de son esprit. Le Professeur Rogue n'était pas un idiot. Il était un sorcier brillant et perspicace. C'était possible qu'il soit préparé à la possibilité de se faire assassiner par Voldemort. En fait, elle pensait que sa mort n'était pas normale. Il aurait dû s'en sortir avec une flambée de gloire, pas tué par quelque chose d'aussi simple qu'une morsure de serpent. Les Maîtres des Potions étaient notoirement paranoïaques et portaient avec eux tous types de protections. Ce n'était pas déraisonnable de penser que le Professeur Rogue aurait pu en avoir eu avec lui aussi. Peut-être… peut-être qu'il n'était pas mort. Peut-être qu'il était parti se cacher une fois son rôle accompli. Peut-être qu'il appréciait sa liberté dans une autre partie du monde, fini avec Poudlard et les cornichons.

C'était une pensée agréable. Une pensée qu'elle ne partagea pas, bien que les rayons des librairies fussent remplis avec des livres pleins de théories sur le sorcier, des livres qui se vendaient extrêmement bien. Il y avait plein de gens qui disaient avoir vu Rogue aux matchs de Quidditch, dînant dans des restaurants et rôdant dans l'Allée des Embrumes, mais tout était sans fondement. A un moment, le Ministère arrêta d'examiner ces affirmations. Le Professeur Rogue fut dûment relégué aux annales occupées par Elvis, Tupac Shakur et les Ronflaks Cornus.

Bien sûr, quelques entrepreneurs profitèrent de ceux qui croyaient que le sorcier était toujours vivant. Des t-shirts avec le slogan "Rogue est vivant" furent abondants, le visage renfrogné du professeur affiché en évidence. Mais aucune preuve de ceci ne fut jamais trouvée pendant plus de dix-neuf ans.

* * *

Finalement Harry épousa Ginny Weasley, qui lui donna trois enfants - James, Albus et Lily Potter.

Hermione épousa Ron et devint femme au foyer essentiellement, ne poursuivant jamais ses objectifs. Elle eut un choix à faire, un choix largement influencé par l'opinion de Molly Weasley qui croyait qu'être mère supplantait toutes les autres choses. Hermione était allée à l'université et avait obtenu un diplôme en Enchantements. Elle était une Maîtresse en Enchantements douée, mais tomba enceinte avant d'avoir eu la chance d'obtenir un emploi dans son domaine. Premièrement elle eut Rose, suivie par son frère Hugo. Par conséquent, elle mit tout en attente.

Ron travaillait dans le Ministère dans le Département de Jeux et Sports Magiques où il aidait à organiser des matches de Quidditch et d'autres événements. Il gagnait assez d'argent pendant que Hermione s'occupait de la maison, autant que Molly le faisait, bien qu'elle n'arriva jamais à faire les repas fabuleux que la mère de Ron faisait. Elle n'était juste pas ce genre de domestique.

Deux années après que Hugo entra à Poudlard, Rose et lui furent appelés durant les cours par le Directeur, Jonathan Wumblewort.

- J'ai peur que vous deviez rentrer à la maison, dit le sorcier aux cheveux gris avec des yeux sombres.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Rose avec une sensation terrible dans son ventre.

- Vous allez savoir quand vous serez là-bas. Harry Potter est en route pour vous récupérer, répondit le sorcier, son coeur lourd. Ce n'était pas son rôle d'informer les enfants de ce qui était arrivé.

Une heure plus tard, un Harry sombre et avec des yeux rouges arriva pour prendre les enfants. Pendant qu'ils marchaient jusqu'au portail principal, Rose l'étudia. Harry était étrangement calme.

- Oncle Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda la sorcière.

Harry sembla prendre de l'air d'un coup.

- Laissez-moi vous amener à la maison, dit-il, sa voix tremblant.

Hugo regarda sa soeur, puis s'approcha plus près d'elle prenant sa main.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, frangine, lui dit-il.

Les yeux de Rose scintillèrent

- Je sais, répondit-elle en suivant Harry dans le portail principal.

* * *

Une pluie légère tombait pendant que le cortège funèbre se tenait autour de la terre qui garderait les restes de Ronald Bilius Weasley pour l'éternité. Molly Weasley s'était laissé tomber contre l'épaule de son mari, sanglotant abondamment alors qu'elle regardait le cercueil couvert avec des fleurs.

Hermione se tenait auprès de Harry, dont le bras enlaçait son épaule. Les deux avaient des yeux rouges pendant qu'ils montraient leurs derniers respects au mari et à l'ami. Rose et Hugo se tenaient à côté de leur mère, le bras de Hermione atteignant les deux, serrant l'épaule de Rose. Les enfants regardaient la boîte en bois qui tenait leur père, pleurant avec chagrin.

Hermione réalisait à peine les mots de l'éloge funèbre de Ron. Tout cela était irréel. Il était parti un matin souriant et en lui donnant son baiser brusque habituel avant de transplaner au Ministère. Il arbitrait un match de Quidditch cette après-midi entre les Canons de Chudley et les Lutins de Grodzisk. Comme d'habitude, il avait volé jusqu'au stade puisque il devait avoir son Eclair de Feu. Pendant son vol vers le stade, le balai de Ron eut un dysfonctionnement. Il n'y avait pas une action criminelle. Sa baguette était tombée de sa poche pendant qu'il essayait de s'accrocher au balai instable. Quand ce dernier commença à tomber, il n'eut pas de moyen pour se sauver. Il mourut à l'impact. Ce fut une mort rapide et relativement indolore.

Finalement, le cercueil fut baissé par magie dans la tombe. Un à un, les parents du défunt passèrent à côté, lançant dedans des fleurs dans un dernier geste d'adieu. Hermione et ses enfants furent les derniers à faire cela.

Alors que la sorcière fut menée loin, elle leva son regard et vit une grande figure encapuchonnée se tenant à une certaine distance. Elle se tenait à côté d'une pierre tombale et observait la cérémonie. Quiconque il était, il se tenait avec raideur et apparemment regardait vers elle, bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir sous le capuchon. Par la façon dont sa cape tombait, Hermione pouvait dire que l'inconnu était un homme.

Pendant qu'elle regardait la figure, quelqu'un traversa sa ligne de vision en s'arrêtant pour lui présenter ses condoléances. Hermione le remercia. Quand le sorcier se déplaça, Hermione regarda vers l'endroit où l'inconnu s'était tenu. Il était parti. Son front se rida quand elle se demanda qui était l'inconnu. Quelqu'un qui n'avait pas voulu se joindre au cortège mais voulait montrer de respect. Ça aurait pu être n'importe qui.

D'autres gens parlèrent à Hermione alors que Harry la menait loin avec les enfants. L'inconnu fut bientôt oublié. Elle avait une nouvelle vie à vivre.


	3. Se diversifier

**Note de la traductrice :** Bonne année ! J'espère que la nouvelle 2008 vous apportera que de bonheur !

Je suis désolée pour le retard de publication. J'étais en vacances et évidement je n'avais pas d'accès à Internet. C'est définitivement prouvé – je suis une droguée de Harry Potter et même une cuire d'abstention n'aide pas à mes désintoxiquer.

Merci pour vos reviews super sympas ! Ils m'ont fait chaud au cœur. Et je dois vous dire que l'auteur aussi est très content :).

Vu certains commentaires, j'ai décidé de traduire quelques précisions que Ms Figg a fait à propos de l'âge de Severus et de la mort de Ron. Mais avant, j'aimerais partager avec vous mon point de vue sur le Maître des Potions. Si on pense à Alain Rickman qui joue son rôle au cinéma et qui a actuellement 61 ans, on se rend compte que même à cet age il existe des gens qui peuvent être attirants dans une manière ou une autre. Il y a beaucoup de fans qui associent l'acteur au personnage de livre et fantasment sur lui ;). Personnellement les hommes beaucoup plus vieux que moi ne m'attirent pas, mais je trouve que Alain Rickman a une voix super sexy et si je ferme les yeux, sa voix me fait frissonner.

Merci à Norya pour ses conseils et corrections !

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Note de l'auteur :** "Severus Rogue doit avoir 56 ans dans cette histoire et Hermione 38 ans.

Je garde toujours présent dans mon esprit que les sorciers et les sorcières peuvent vivre jusqu'à 200 ans, donc 50 ans représentent seulement un quart de leurs vies et leur vieillissement est plus lent. L'âge moyen correspond à environ 80 ou 90 ans, leur état dépendant de comment ils prennent soin d'eux-mêmes. Donc dans ses 50 ans, Severus Rogue peut être toujours tout à fait sexy et vibrant dans une manière. Lol. J'ai un vague soupçon qu'il le sera. ;)

Je sais que ce n'était pas aussi excitant qu'une morsure de serpent (NDT : la mort de Ron)… lol. Désolée, cela est la mort la plus anti-climatique que j'ai pu trouver, mais la vérité est… qu'il n'y avait pas des méchants pour tuer Ron, et je ne voulais vraiment pas qu'il meure d'une manière artificielle. Je pense que son accident est plus comme un accident de voiture vous voyez ? Ceux-là arrivent soudain et subitement aux gens qui ne le méritent pas. Sa fin aurait pu être plus excitante, mais j'ai pensé qu'un accident affecterait plus. Quelque chose que personne, y compris lui, n'aurait vu venir. Personne ne peut jamais trouver les raisons pour lesquelles une telle mort absurde arrive, nous pouvons juste constamment nous y faire avec l'injustice de cela. Et la mort de Ron est injuste."

**Chapitre 2 : Se diversifier**

- Les bénéfices de cette année étaient tout à fait bons, Bartleby, dit une voix soyeuse au conseiller juridique avec une calvitie naissante, aux yeux bruns et plutôt robuste qui était assis derrière un grand bureau d'acajou dans un bureau modeste.

- Oui, tout à fait bons, répondit John Bartleby à son client. Vos brevets d'invention de potions, ventes et royalties ont certainement ramené des gallions. Les affaires vont très bien, très, très bien.

Il y eut un moment du silence.

- Bartleby, depuis combien de temps ma société est-elle dans les affaires maintenant ? s'enquit la voix lisse. Bartleby fit quelques calculs.

- Vous m'avez fait enregistrer la société indépendante il y aura dix-huit ans, en juillet prochain, répondit le notaire. Et je dois admettre que "Vegure Sourse Développement" marche très bien depuis.

Des longs doigts frottèrent un menton pâle.

- Pendant les dix-huit années passées, nous sommes restés concentrés sur le développement de potions, nos dépenses principales sont en matériels et ingrédients, dit la voix en recherche de confirmation.

- Oui, les frais généraux ont été baissés au minimum, acquiesça Bartleby, ce qui a augmenté le profit.

- Je crois qu'il est temps d'étendre l'activité de l'entreprise, se répandre dans d'autres domaines, dit le sorcier.

- D'autres domaines ? demanda Bartleby, ses sourcils broussailleux se levèrent avec étonnement.

- Nous sommes une compagnie de développement après tout, dit la voix.

- Cela est vrai, dit Bartleby. Mais étendre ses activités dans un autre domaine exigerait qu'un site soit construit. Actuellement, vous avez seulement votre propre laboratoire. Vous aurez besoin d'une véritable base d'opérations afin de se diversifier… et… des employés. Ces coûts affecteront vos profits.

- J'ai plus de dix-huit ans de profits qui ont seulement été investis à plusieurs reprises. Les bénéfices étaient tout à fait bons. Je sais ce que je vaux. Je peux me permettre ce dont j'ai besoin pour l'expansion. Ce sera petit d'abord. J'ai déjà un site où la construction peut commencer immédiatement. Il est tout à fait isolé, la confidentialité et la sécurité étant les problèmes principaux. Le domaine de développement est assez compétitif et nos recherches devront être protégées. J'attends que le bâtiment présente certaines spécifications. Je vous ferai savoir par hibou les instructions détaillées demain, dit la voix doucement.

Bartleby hocha la tête, bien qu'il n'était pas sûr que ceci fût un pas judicieux, mais d'autre part, il avait comme moto "si ce n'est pas cassé, ne pas le réparer". "Vegure Sourse" marchait bien. L'amélioration n'était pas nécessaire en ce qui le concernait. Mais il ne possédait pas l'affaire. Son client l'avait et il devait satisfaire les besoins de son client. Pour une grande partie, Bartleby contrôlait tous les aspects des affaires sauf la véritable création de potions. Les brevets, le marketing et la collecte des profits et royalties étaient ses secteurs d'expertise. Il tenait les comptes aussi. Le nom de son client n'était nulle part sur le réel travail administratif de l'entreprise mais il avait des documents légaux pour prouver la possession qui étaient cachés soigneusement. Son client était un homme qui préférait l'arrière-plan et il avait raison.

- Pourrais-je demander quel domaine souhaitez-vous explorer ? demanda Bartleby au sorcier devant lui.

- Oui, ronronna Severus Rogue, ses yeux noirs restant sur le sorcier, dans le domaine des enchantements. La création de charmes. Vous allez publier une annonce pour le poste de Chercheur/Développeur d'enchantements. Toutes les réponses seront envoyées directement à moi. Je choisirai qui aura un entretien et finalement qui sera employé.

- Compris, dit Bartleby déjà pensant aux périodiques dans lesquels il mettrait l'annonce.

- Assurez-vous de mettre qu'un degré en enchantements est exigé, ajouta Rogue en tapant ses bouts du doigt. Et précisez que le degré a plus d'importance que l'expérience professionnelle.

Bartleby dévisagea le sorcier.

- Mais sûrement, vous voulez quelqu'un qui a plusieurs années d'expérience dans ce domaine. Autrement, le rendement sera significativement ralenti… ce qui sera reflété dans les chiffres, dit le conseiller juridique. La production sera sévèrement réduite…

- Faites juste comme je dis, Bartleby, le cassa net le Maître des Potions. Laissez-moi m'inquiéter pour des pertes possibles. Je sais ce que je fais.

-Très bien, dit Bartleby, secouant sa tête légèrement. Je suppose que votre raisonnement est de payer une personne avec moins d'expérience un salaire plus bas ? Rogue le regarda.

-Non, je projette de payer un maximum de gallions, répondit-il en se élevant. Occupez-vous juste de cela pour moi, Bartleby. Je vous verrai le temps voulu.

Le sorcier mit sa capuche et sortit du bureau du conseiller juridique. Bartleby était sous un serment de ne pas révéler l'existence de Severus Rogue pendant les dix-huit dernières années et il était bien payé pour sa discrétion. Même après tout ce temps, il ne connaissait pas mieux le sorcier maintenant que quand il était entré dans son bureau pour la première fois pour obtenir ses services, avec un sac de gallions et portant une capuche. Le Maître des Potions était content de le laisser gérer toutes ses affaires, bien que périodiquement, il examinait les livres au peigne fin. C'était une bonne chose que Bartleby soit un sorcier honnête. S'il n'était pas, il pourrait être mort. Au moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait.

Bien que, après sa mort, Severus Rogue était considéré comme un des plus grands héros du monde sorcier, il y avait encore quelque chose très sinistre autour du sorcier, un type d'obscurité qu'on pourrait sentir en sa présence. Pas une aura complètement diabolique… plus comme… une dangerosité. Il n'était pas un sorcier qu'on pouvait énerver pour quoi que ce soit.

* * *

Severus Rogue transplana dans sa maison indétectable, achetée par sa corporation et localisée loin de voisins, sur un flanc de montagne, le secteur autour de son domicile était gardé avec des signes "Propriété privée" affichés bien en vue avec les avertissements que "Les intrus seront ensorcelés".

Le sorcier enleva sa cape, la raccrocha et entra dans son salon. Il prit une place devant la cheminée et fixa les flammes comme il faisait presque tous les jours en perdant ses pensées dans le crépitement des flammes. Un elfe de maison apparut tendant un verre de Firewhisky. Rogue le prit sans dire un mot alors que l'elfe disparaissait. Il le but et mit le verre vide sur une petite table à côté de sa chaise.

Une vieille Gazette du Sorcier restait là-bas. Celle avec la nécrologie de Ronald Weasley et l'information sur ses funérailles. Il avait été enterré il y a une semaine. Severus Rogue était présent. Ron Weasley avait combattu courageusement dans la bataille finale et avait été d'une grande aide pour Harry Potter pendant les événements qui avaient conduit à la fin définitive de Voldemort.

Le sorcier avait épousé Hermione Granger. A la suite de ce mariage, la sorcière n'avait jamais poursuivi dans son domaine, devenant une femme et une mère. Même quand ses enfants commencèrent d'aller à Poudlard, elle était restée à la maison, ses rêves oubliés. Elle était devenue un clone de Molly Weasley, vivant uniquement pour son mari et ses enfants. Rogue se rappela combien l'avenir de la sorcière était prometteur, et il sentait que c'était une honte que ses talents n'aient jamais été utilisés pour le bien du monde sorcier.

Rogue n'était pas seul à penser cela. Hermione avait été la sorcière la plus brillante qui avait été diplômée de Poudlard depuis plus de cinquante ans, et initialement cela était répété avec de la fierté par les professeurs à l'école, la montrant comme un exemple à suivre aux nouveaux élèves. Mais quand il devint apparent qu'elle ne ferait jamais rien avec son grand potentiel… ils cessèrent finalement de parler d'elle. Personne ne le disait à haute voix, mais Hermione était considérée comme une sorcière inutile, quelqu'un qui avait jeté tout son potentiel pour mettre un tablier.

Mais maintenant, Hermione devait montrer son talent. Elle était veuve et devait faire vivre d'une manière ou d'une autre ses enfants. Ce serait une honte si elle était amenée à travailler sur une chaîne de montage de sorts qui produit des charmes d'engouement, tout son potentiel gaspillé à cause de son manque d'expérience.

Pour être honnête, Rogue avait considéré diversifier le champ de ses affaires depuis longtemps, mais la mort de Ronald Weasley et la situation actuelle de Hermione l'avait amené plus dans le présent. Le Maître des Potions ne savait pas si l'esprit de Hermione s'était atrophié ou pas, mais il voulait lui donner une deuxième chance. Il savait combien les deuxièmes chances pouvaient être importantes et comment elles pouvaient changer une vie. De plus, il se ferait plein de gallions si les capacités de la sorcière étaient restées intactes. Cela était toujours une bonne chose.

L'elfe de maison apparut encore.

-Votre souper est prêt, Maître, grinça-t-il.

Rogue hocha la tête et la créature disparut à nouveau. Le sorcier se leva, s'étira et se dirigea vers la salle à manger. Après le souper, il préparerait les détails promis à Bartleby et les enverrait. La construction commencerait tout de suite. Il y avait un petit plateau sur sa terre à un mile (NDT : mile - mesure anglo-saxonne de longueur équivalant à 1609 mètres) de sa maison. Isolé et bien protégé, ce serait le site parfait pour le développement des charmes originaux.

* * *

Rose et Hugo venaient juste de retourner à Poudlard, et Hermione était assise devant une pile de parchemins en les examinant. C'étaient des factures impayées. Ron avait une assurance minimale, puisque une plus grande aurait pris une bonne partie de son salaire hebdomadaire. C'était assez pour couvrir le coût des funérailles, la nourriture, la location pour plusieurs mois et après, Hermione serait livrée à elle-même. Harry et Ginny la dépanneraient avec plaisir, mais Hermione savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas toujours compter sur la générosité des amis. Elle devrait trouver un travail. Elle regarda une image d'elle et Ron prise il y a des années, se tenant la main tous les deux souriant à l'appareil photo et des larmes remplirent ses yeux.

Ron était si plein de vie, c'était facile de penser qu'il vivrait pour toujours. Il avait été un bon mari et un bon père, bien qu'un peu archaïque dans son opinion à propos du mariage. Il devait être le gagne-pain et subvenir aux besoins de sa famille et Hermione devait être la femme et la mère et le nourrir sa famille et lui. Ils avaient eu plusieurs disputes à cause de ça avant qu'elle tombe enceinte de Rose… ensuite l'argument était devenu discutable. Ils avaient eu un mariage traditionnel juste comme celui de Arthur et Molly. Il y avait eu, au début, quelques ressentiments de la part de Hermione, mais après, elle avait décidé qu'elle avait été juste égoïste et finalement elle avait poussé ses rêves en dehors de sa tête et elle était devenue ce qu'elle devait être pour sa famille.

Hermione soupira et essuya ses yeux. Elle devait être forte et trouver ses propres réponses, ses propres solutions. Elle n'était pas impuissante. Elle pourrait prendre soigne de sa famille. Elle commencerait à chercher un travail demain.


	4. Une occasion après quelques faux départs

**Note de la traductrice :** Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires !

J'ai piqué l'idée de Ms Figg et je vais commencer à poster des messages ou réponses à vos questions dans les reviews de la fic. De cette manière tout le monde pourra lire des messages ou des clarifications que je trouve importantes. Sur demande de Ms Figg j'ai autorisé les reviews anonymes, mais dans ce cas je ne peux pas vous réponde (d'habitude je réponds aux gens qui ont pris le temps de m'écrire).

En ce qui concerne, Hermione moi non plus je ne la vois pas comme quelqu'un qui restera à la maison, mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai écrit la fic. Et quand même, c'est tout à fait possible à mon avis. Il y a beaucoup de femmes très intelligentes et avec un avenir prometteur qui choisissent de se consacrer entièrement à leurs familles. C'est un choix personnel, parfois influencé par les autres, parfois non. Même, concilier la vie de famille et la vie professionnelle est assez difficile pour une femme, même au 21ième siècle. C'est dommage de le dire, mais c'est la triste vérité.

J'ai publié une autre traduction d'un OS de Ms Figg – "Dark Lady". C'est une fic très originale que j'adore, mais elle est un peu spéciale aussi et pas tout le monde l'aime.

Je remercie Norya pour ses conseils, ses corrections et son temps ! Elle a commencé une nouvelle fic et elle a beaucoup d'autres activités, donc je suis extrêmement reconnaissante pour tout ce qu'elle fait pour moi.

Le prochain chapitre ne viendra pas très vite, parce que je suis en train d'écrire ma première fanfiction.

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Chapitre 3 Après quelques faux départs, une occasion**

_- Je t'aime, Hermione, chuchota Ron en haletant, ses lèvres appuyées contre la tempe d'Hermione pendant qu'il la tenait dans ses bras. Je ne saurai jamais pourquoi tu as épousé un type comme moi. _

_Ils venaient juste de faire l'amour, à l'étouffée, pourtant d'une manière encore passionnée qui ne réveillerait pas les enfants. Ron enlaça sa femme en respirant le jasmin de ses cheveux tandis que son corps doux se reposa contre lui. Hermione sourit doucement. _

_- Je t'ai épousé parce que je t'aime, Ronald Weasley. Pourquoi tu penses que c'est un miracle, je ne saurai jamais, répondit elle, en se blottissant contre lui. _

_- Parce que c'est un miracle, dit-il en fermant ses yeux. Je penserai toujours que c'était un miracle tant que je serai vivant._

Hermione se réveilla dans son lit en se retournant vite vers le côté où avant dormait Ron. Bien sûr, il n'était pas là. Il ne serait jamais là à nouveau. Son oreiller n'était pas écrasé et les couvertures étaient également réparties à travers le matelas, aucun signe de la lutte nocturne qu'ils avaient l'habitude de mener, Hermione essayant de garder sa moitié des draps de lit pendant que Ron essayait les voler tout pendant son sommeil en s'enroulant dans un cocon.

Pendant la journée, Hermione pouvait faire semblant que c'était un jour comme les autres, avec Ron en sécurité au travail, heureux et vivant. Mais tôt les matinées, tard les soirs, les repas pris seule et les nuits où seulement l'obscurité l'entourait, c'était le moment quand elle sentait son absence le plus, tout était un constant rappel que son mari était mort.

Hermione avait aimé Ron affectueusement. Il était un peu brusque sur les bords, et pouvait être un peu lourd, mais il était un sorcier courageux et attentionné, protecteur, fort et affectueux. Il était un bon père aussi, et jamais négligeait un de ses enfants, bien que Hugo et lui étaient très complices, le petit garçon était capable de débiter à toute allure les noms de toutes les grandes équipes de Quidditch à l'age de deux ans.

- Il est brillant, Hermione ! s'écrierait Ron à chaque fois, en posant Hugo sur son genou et lui donnant des sucreries.

Hermione était devenue une partisane de l'alimentation équilibrée. Cela n'était pas simplement parce qu'elle était si intéressée par la santé, bien qu'elle fût préoccupée par de telles choses, mais plus parce que prendre une telle position lui permettait de ne pas avoir à essayer et à faire les repas riches, les gâteaux, les puddings et les tartes pour lesquels Molly Weasley était connue. Si la famille voulait cela, ils pouvaient toujours aller au Terrier. Les collations étaient habituellement fraîches, les légumes croustillants et les desserts frais dans la famille Weasley. Hermione était toujours intelligente.

Rose et Hugo avaient été instruits à la maison par Hermione, bien qu'Hugo lui avait donné beaucoup plus de travail que sa soeur. Sa capacité à se concentrer était aussi mauvaise que celle de son père. Le jeune sorcier avait la tête dans les nuages en s'imaginant sur un balai, réalisant le jeu décisif dans un match de Quidditch important. Il avait été quand même bien préparé pour Poudlard.

Ron avait beaucoup aimé Rose. Elle était sa petite princesse et Ron pouvait être vu renfrogné envers des sorciers même âgés de sept ans quand ils ondulaient vers la jeune fille pendant que la famille était dehors et faisait les courses ensemble.

- Salut, diraient-ils en souriant timidement à Rose, qui sourirait en retour tout aussi timidement.

- Hé ! Gardez vos yeux pour vous ! grognerait Ron au minuscule offenseur tandis que Hermione le regarderait incrédule, rougissant quand les parents les regardaient en fronçant les sourcils. Alors elle mettrait un coup de coude à son mari.

- Ron, il a juste dit "Salut", le gronderait-elle.

- Je m'en fiche. Je dois leur apprendre à reculer tôt, répondrait-il, balançant une Rose ricanant en haut dans ses bras de façon protectrice et l'embrassant sur la joue. N'est-ce pas, Princesse ?

Rose hocherait la tête avec enthousiasme et prétendrait :

- Oui papa, tu as raison !

Alors les deux lanceraient des regards noirs à Hermione, qui soupirerait et secouerait la tête. Rose n'aurait pas probablement son premier rendez-vous jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait bien dépassé ses vingt et un ans, si son père avait quelque chose à voir avec cela. Même après, elle serait probablement suivie par Ron portant le cape d'invisibilité de Harry, prêt à étrangler son petit ami à la moindre allusion d'intimité potentielle.

Ils avaient été une famille tellement heureuse. Hermione essuya ses yeux et s'allongea à nouveau, espérant que la prochaine fois qu'elle dormirait, ce serait sans rêves.

* * *

Idéalement, Hermione aurait pu donner des cours particuliers, mais cela n'était pas faisable parce que l'école allait fermer pour l'été et ce serait au mieux un travail saisonnier. Elle avait donné des cours particuliers aux jeunes enfants qui n'étaient pas encore entrés à Poudlard, mais elle avait trouvé qu'elle n'était pas si motivée comme avec ses propres enfants. Tout le monde n'était pas fait pour enseigner.

Elle avait postulé pour quelques boulots pour débutants en Charmes, mais avait perdu face aux plus jeunes, diplômés récemment pour la plupart, les employeurs potentiels croyant qu'elle avait été loin de son domaine pendant trop longtemps malgré ses notes et copies excellentes. S'ils avaient fait un test pratique, ils auraient pu trouver que Hermione était toujours tout à fait formidable, bien qu'elle avait besoin de réviser un peu. Ça aurait pu être différent si elle avait été une mère qui retournait au travail, mais elle n'avait jamais travaillé.

Afin de gagner quelques gallions jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse trouver un poste qui lui plaisait, Hermione prit un travail dans un magasin comme caissière. C'était bien, mais pas super bien payé, pourtant elle faisait le travail stoïquement. Cependant il y avait quelques inconfortables moments, tels que, quand des anciens camarades d'école entraient et voyaient le cerveau de Gryffondor donner des coups de téléphone et mettre en sachet des courses. La plupart d'étaient amicaux, sauf ceux de la maison de Serpentard. Ils ne disaient rien, mais donnaient des regards narquois et amusés, chuchotant à leurs femmes ou époux et riant dès qu'ils sortaient. Drago faisait ceci très souvent. Il était toujours un peu idiot. Un jour, le sang pur entra d'un pas nonchalant et approcha Hermione quand la ligne de sa caisse s'ouvrit.

- Vous savez, Mme Weasley… il y a une ouverture au Manoir pour une bonne. Je paie très bien, probablement trois fois plus que vous gagnez ici, lui ronronna le sang pur. Il aurait voulu avoir Hermione pour les servir, sa famille et lui. Il avait des elfes pour cela, mais ça aurait valu le coût des gallions supplémentaires de pouvoir lui donner des ordres comme à un sous-fifre. Hermione le regarda et se retourna vers le directeur de magasin, qui la regardait. Elle ne pouvait pas dire ce qu'elle voulait vraiment, donc répondit :

- Non merci, Drago. Je suis parfaitement bien en faisant ce que je fais.

- Trop fière, hein ? Bien, alors, dit le sorcier avec un ricanement. C'est ironique qu'avec toutes tes capacités intellectuelles, tu sois devenue une moins que rien.

Il partit en laissant une Hermione très rouge derrière lui.

- Je trouverai quelque chose de convenable, jura-t-elle, en glissant sauvagement les articles d'un client vers l'employé chargé d'emballer les achats. Tu vas voir, Drago. Tu mangeras tes mots.

* * *

Il y avait eu un autre problème. Hugo avait commencé à s'extérioriser à Poudlard… entrant dans des bagarres et des petits duels avec les autres élèves. Il était un jeune sorcier très en colère, la douleur de la perte de son père se manifestant d'une manière très physique. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Ron, un peu voyou pour commencer, s'emportant facilement et argumentateur juste comme son père était. Ajouter la colère à ceci et c'était une combinaison explosive. Hermione avait dû venir à l'école à plusieurs reprises pour des entretiens. Et puis Hugo fut suspendu pendant trois jours, ce qui eut comme conséquence une absence du travail pour Hermione.

- Hugo, tu dois arrêter de te battre, dit-elle à son fils qui la regardait avec entêtement pendant qu'ils étaient assis face à face à la table de la cuisine.

- Je serais très bien si seulement les gens me laissaient tranquille, grogna-t-il sombrement.

- Hugo, tu as provoqué beaucoup de ces bagarres, lui dit Hermione.

- Je ne provoque pas de bagarres… je les finis, dit-il obscurément.

Hermione essaya de discuter avec lui, puis finalement elle l'envoya dans sa chambre, se sentant perdue quant à comment traiter avec son fils. Elle savait que c'était parce que Ron était parti qu'il se comportait comme ça. Mais Hugo n'était pas le genre d'enfant qui écoutait la voix de la raison dès la première fois. Oh, il changerait d'avis… mais cela prendrait du temps… juste comme c'était le cas avec Ron. Mais avant de retourner à Poudlard, il promit à sa mère éplorée qu'il essayerait de contrôler son tempérament et les incidents diminuèrent même s'ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas complètement.

Rose traitait son chagrin en se perdant dans le travail scolaire et les devoirs supplémentaires, se coupant des autres élèves et trouvant de la consolation dans les livres, juste comme Hermione faisait avant de devenir amie avec Harry et Ron. Mais il n'y avait pas de Harry ou Ron pour Rose et elle restait avec elle-même, parlant seulement avec les autres étudiants quand cela était nécessaire, bien qu'elle parlait avec son frère.

La perte de Ron était dure pour eux tous.

* * *

La construction du site de Développement d'enchantements se déroula bien, le projet fut fini en deux mois. Un Maître des Potions désillusionné gardait à l'œil le travail effectué et le soir, il se promenait dans le bâtiment partiellement construit en l'inspectant. Puis il envoyait des commentaires et des opinions à Bartleby, qui les passait aux ouvriers. Finalement, ce fut fini et l'annonce pour un chercheur pu être publiée.

Pendant deux semaines, Severus fouilla les candidatures, cherchant une en particulier. Il ne savait pas que Hermione avait décidé de renoncer au travail dans le domaine des Enchantements après tant de rejets. Mais le Maître des Potions décida de prendre les choses en main. Il demanda à Bartleby de trouver l'adresse d'une Hermione Weasley et de lui envoyer l'information. Le conseiller juridique fit ce qu'il fallait. Alors le sorcier entra en action.

* * *

Hermione avait juste fini de se faire un bol de soupe pour le dîner et s'était assise à la table de cuisine, quand il y eut un tapotement à la petite fenêtre par dessus l'évier. Elle leva le regard pour voir qu'un brillant oiseau noir la regardait. Il avait un long paquet attaché à sa patte.

La sorcière se leva de la table, marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre et après un peu d'efforts, l'ouvrit et l'oiseau entra. C'était un corbeau, pas un oiseau ordinaire de la poste. Le corbeau se mit sur la table de la cuisine et regarda vers la soupe de Hermione avec un certain dégoût, puis souleva sa patte. Hermione enleva prudemment le paquet. Le bec de l'oiseau était coupant et il n'avait pas l'air trop amical. Le corbeau s'envola tout de suite par la fenêtre quand le paquet fut enlevé, n'attendant pas pour une petite gâterie.

Hermione le regarda pendant un moment ensuite ouvrit le paquet. C'était la Gazette du Sorcier enroulée avec une note attachée à elle.

"Allez à la page trente-quatre" disait la note. Il n'y avait pas de nom.

Hermione ouvrit le journal à la page trente-quatre où elle trouva une petite annonce encerclée avec de l'encre rouge brillant. "RECHERCHE : Chercheur/développeur niveau débutant dans le domaine des Enchantements. Aucune expérience nécessaire. Un degré dans le domaine des Enchantements sera un atout. Envoyez votre candidature à John Bartleby, Conseiller juridique pour obtenir un entretien."

Hermione relut l'annonce. Qui lui avait envoyé ceci ? C'était évident qu'il croyait qu'elle pourrait décrocher le travail. Peut-être Harry ? M. Weasley ? Quelqu'un l'avait envoyé. Aucune expérience ? Qui pouvait vouloir un chercheur et développeur sans expérience ? Bon, probablement le degré avait plus d'importance. Hermione ne pensait pas qu'elle avait une chance de décrocher le travail. Mais puisque quelqu'un avait fait tout ça pour lui envoyer ceci, elle pouvait au moins essayer. Tout ce qu'ils pourraient dire étaient "non", après tout. Elle enverrait sa candidature demain.

Hermione plia le journal et retourna à sa place. Elle avait d'autres choses auxquelles penser. Elle était en retard pour le loyer et quelques d'autres factures, bien qu'elle faisait soigneusement son budget. La vérité était qu'elle ne pouvait plus se permettre la maison. Elle devait mettre ses affaires en garde-meuble et trouver un endroit plus petit. Cela l'attristait. Il y avait tant de souvenirs ici. Elle et Ron avaient essayé d'acheter une maison à eux, mais ils n'avaient pas réussi parce que Ron avait eu quelques problèmes de crédit qu'il avait contracté avant qu'il épouse Hermione. Combiné avec le fait qu'elle était une maman restant à la maison, ils n'avaient pas pu obtenir le financement dont ils avaient besoin. Harry avait proposé de cosigner, mais Ron était trop fier pour cela.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, mon pote, je l'obtiendrai bientôt, disait-il. Mais il ne l'avait jamais obtenu. Il y avait toujours quelque chose d'autre à acheter, quelque chose d'autre à payer. Mais il n'avait jamais renoncé et croyait vraiment qu'il pourrait réussir tout seul avec assez de temps.

Mais… ce temps n'était jamais venu. La destinée, cette maîtresse inconstante, avait arrêté l'horloge.

Hermione soupira et manga son repas, Ron lui manquait chèrement.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, une Hermione Weasley très surprise et craintive se tenait devant le bureau de John Bartleby, Conseiller juridique. Elle avait reçu par hibou un rendez-vous pour un entretien… ou c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Elle ouvrit la porte et monta un long et étroit escalier finissant avec un palier faisant face à une porte unique. Le bureau de John Bartleby. Elle frappa.

- Entrez, dit agréablement une voix masculine.

Hermione tourna la poignée et entra dans le cabinet. Il y avait un grand bureau d'acajou et derrière lui un sorcier en robe, perdant ses cheveux, costaud et avec des yeux bruns, intelligents et rapides. Il se leva et lui offrit sa main.

- Mme Hermione Weasley ? demanda-t-il confirmation quand Hermione lui serra la main.

- Oui monsieur, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire nerveux.

- Prenez place, s'il vous plaît, Mme Weasley, dit agréablement le conseiller juridique. Il attendit que Hermione s'assoie dans la chaise en cuir confortable qui était devant son bureau. Il la regarda spéculativement.

- Mme Weasley, je vous ai demandé de venir pour vous faire une offre d'emploi. Vos marques sont tout à fait exemplaires, et nous avons décidé que vous avez le potentiel pour être un excellent chercheur/développeur en Enchantements, dit le conseiller juridique. Le coeur de Hermione sauta dans sa poitrine. Ils voulaient lui donner un travail ? Mais qui ?

- Quel est le nom de l'entreprise ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- "Vegure Sourse Développement". Notre société commerciale est dans les affaires depuis dix-huit ans. Jusqu'à maintenant, nous avons seulement développé, breveté et mis sur le marché de nouvelles potions et élixirs. Une décision de se diversifier et de se développer a été prise. Nous aimerions nous implanter dans le domaine des Charmes et cherchons quelqu'un de mûr qui peut grandir avec nous. L'opinion de notre conseil d'administration est que les nouveaux diplômés sont trop volages pour investir du temps et de l'argent dans eux, seulement pour les voir aller chercher d'autres pâtures plus vertes. Ils sont facilement attirés loin, Mme Weasley. Nous croyons qu'une sorcière de votre âge, avec votre intelligence et un fond stable serait une excellente addition à notre personnel. Vos enfants sont à l'école et vous êtes, si vous pouvez m'excuser… une veuve ce qui signifie que vous n'avait pas d'un mari à vous occuper, dit-il quelque peu délicatement. Vous avez du temps à consacrer à votre travail.

Hermione força ses yeux à rester secs à cette déclaration. C'était évidemment vrai, après tout.

- Si vous acceptez cette position, vous gagneriez un salaire hebdomadaire de…

Les yeux de Hermione s'élargirent à la généreuse somme d'argent qui lui était proposée par semaine. C'était un salaire mensuel au magasin.

- Vous aurez aussi un appartement sur place dans lequel vous habiterez pendant la semaine. C'est dans le bâtiment de développement et il est fourni avec tous les équipements, une bibliothèque remplie, une salle de bains, une cuisine, trois chambres à coucher et assistance. Vous devrez y rester pendant la semaine et vous aurez la permission de partir les week-ends après cinq heures le vendredi soir. Il vous sera demandé d'y retourner le dimanche soir avant neuf heures. Cependant, pendant la semaine, vous ne pourrez pas sortir en permission, sauf entre midi et une heure, bien que vous puissiez prendre autant de pauses que vous voulez pourvu que vous restiez à la maison. Il y a des mesures strictes de sécurité sur place en raison de la nature compétitive et délicate du travail que vous ferez, dit John en examinant la sorcière pour évaluer sa réaction.

En fait, Hermione était sous le choc. Devait-elle habiter là-bas ?

- M. Bartleby, mes enfants ne vont pas à l'école pendant toute l'année, commença-t-elle.

- Nous avons pris cela en considération, Mme Weasley. Pourvu qu'ils ne soient pas de genre destructeur, ils peuvent rester sur place avec vous pendant les mois d'été, si vous le souhaitez. Et nous relâcherons les normes et lèverons les mesures de sécurité de sorte qu'ils n'attrapent pas "la fièvre de l'enfermement". Le site est localisé dans un secteur boisé avec beaucoup d'air frais. Ils seraient libres d'errer comme ça leur plait, pourvu qu'ils n'entrent pas des secteurs qui sont marqués "Privé" ou "Interdit". Ces secteurs seront ensorcelés de toute façon. Pensez-vous qu'ils se comporteront convenablement ? demanda-t-il.

Hermione hocha la tête.

- Oui, ils sont de bons enfants, dit Hermione en agitant sa tête.

- Très bien, dit Bartleby avec un petit sourire. Maintenant, tout ce qui reste à faire est que vous acceptiez le poste.

Hermione le regarda avec hésitation.

- Est-ce que ça vous ennuierait terriblement si je prends une semaine pour considérer l'offre, M. Bartleby ? demanda-t-elle le conseiller juridique.

- Pas du tout. Cette offre doit être bien prise en compte. Je pense que c'est sage de votre part de prendre quelques jours pour la considérer. Si vous acceptez le travail, votre vie changera de façon significative. Bien que j'ose dire que l'occasion est tout à fait bonne à prendre, répondit le conseiller juridique. Prenez le temps dont vous en avez besoin. Je garderai le poste pendant une semaine.

- Je vous remercie Monsieur, dit Hermione en se levant. John Bartleby fit la même chose.

- Merci d'être venue, Mme Weasley. J'espère avoir de vos nouvelles de manière positive bientôt, répondit le sorcier en lui serrant la main fermement.

Hermione partit, Bartleby regardant derrière elle. La sorcière serait folle de ne pas accepter ce travail. Enfer, il l'aurait prise s'il n'était pas déjà bien établi dans son domaine. Si elle n'accepte pas, il lui offrirait plus d'argent. Rogue avait dit de l'engager à tout prix. Il n'aimait pas être déçu.

* * *

La première chose que Hermione fit, fut d'aller au registre du Ministère et de chercher "Vegure Sourse". Oui, la société commerciale était établie il y a dix-huit ans et avait deux agents exécutifs, un directeur et une secrétaire. Des actions avaient été émises, mais dans des quantités limitées. C'était une opération plutôt petite qui avait réuni de très grands fonds. Elle regarda son histoire et trouva intéressant que le premier brevet de la compagnie ne fût pas un élixir ou une potion. C'était un bézoard spécial qui était devenu rapidement un objet indispensable dans chaque ménage, chaque affaire, chaque école et chaque faculté de médecine dans le monde sorcier. En plus de protéger contre la plupart des poisons, il avait aussi des pouvoirs puissants de guérison qui pouvaient réparer des blessures physiques causées par ces mêmes empoisonnements, y compris restaurer le sang. La compagnie avait utilisé l'argent gagné grâce à cette merveilleuse création pour obtenir le sol sur lequel elle était installée, et avait eu un grand nombre de succès. Maintenant, elle voulait s'élargir dans les Enchantements originaux. Cela avait du sens puisque ils avaient autant réussi dans les potions.

Hum. Une affaire déjà établie. Hermione pouvait trouver un pire endroit pour travailler. Il lui semblait parfait… mais elle avait besoin de parler avec ses enfants en premier et découvrir comment ils se sentiraient par rapport à tout cela. En fin de compte, la décision finale serait sienne.

Rose et Hugo furent enchantés… surtout avec le mystère entourant ce travail, des endroits qui ne pourraient pas être franchis et l'obligation de rester sur le site pendant la semaine. Des images d'espions cachés et de personnages glauques et menaçants, prêts à voler des idées travaillaient dans l'imagination de Hugo. De plus, il avait toujours aimé les bois. Sinon, il pourrait toujours aller au Terrier s'il commençait à s'ennuyer. Et sa mère n'aurait plus à se soucier des factures.

- Vas-y, maman. Ça a l'air génial ! dit Hugo pendant que Rose hochait sa tête avec enthousiasme.

- Beaucoup mieux que de mettre des courses dans des sacs dans le magasin, dit sa fille avec un sourire.

- Beaucoup mieux, confirma Hermione. Après ils s'embrassèrent, excités par les nouvelles perspectives dans leurs vies. Ils avaient besoin de quelque chose positif et ceci l'était.

Hermione ramena les enfants à Poudlard après avoir passé un week-end heureux et néanmoins un peu doux-amer avec eux. Doux-amer parce qu'il y avait des cartons à faire et ils partiraient de la seule maison qu'ils avaient connue toutes leurs jeunes vies.

Hermione regarda la photo souriante de Ron et avala ses larmes.

- Tu n'as plus de soucis à te faire pour nous, Ron. Je pense… je pense que nous irons bien, dit la sorcière tendrement et la sera contre sa poitrine. Ses larmes commencèrent à tomber librement.


	5. Rencontre avec Molly

**Note de la traductrice :** Voilà un tout petit chapitre. Je tiens à préciser que je ne suis que la traductrice, donc ne me jetez pas des tomates après que vous avez lu le chapitre ! C'est un chapitre un peu choquant que je n'aime pas trop, mais rien ne dépend de moi.

Je suis désolée pour l'espace entre les publications, mais ma vie change beaucoup ce dernier temps. La super bonne nouvelle est qu'après pas mal de mois de chômage j'ai recommencé à travailler. Et je préfère ne pas raconter les mauvaises surprises du destin. Je travaille déjà sur le prochain chapitre, donc ne désespérez pas trop.

Si vous ne connaissez pas "Mariage blanc" par Verowyn, je vous conseille d'aller jeter un coup d'œil à cette super fic sur Drago et Hermione pleine avec de romantisme. C'est moi qui a baptiser le chapitre 49 après avoir gagner un "concours" que Verowyn a lancé.

Je remercie Norya pour ses conseils, ses corrections et son temps !

Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires !

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Chapitre 4 : Rencontre avec Molly**

- Tu va faire quoi ? dit Molly Weasley à Hermione autour d'un thé, son visage se renfrognant en signe de désapprobation.

Hermione était venue au Terrier pour dire à Molly pour le nouveau travail qu'elle avait accepté. La sorcière était livide.

- Hermione, tu ne pouvais pas trouver un travail plus… acceptable ? Quelque chose où tu seras dans un secteur plus accessible ? Et les enfants ? demanda Molly.

- Hugo et Rose iront bien, Molly. Ils sont à Poudlard après tout, et ils peuvent me contacter s'il y a besoin, répondit la sorcière. Et si je ne peux pas être contactée, ils peuvent vous joindre avec Arthur. C'est une bonne occasion. Je travaillerai dans mon domaine et gagnerai bien. C'est parfaitement acceptable.

Molly fronça ses sourcils.

- Je suis sûre que Ron n'aurait pas approuvé que tu partes dans un endroit isolé et que te laisses tomber tes devoirs parentaux, renifla Molly.

Hermione prit un air maussade envers sa belle-mère.

- Ron aurait compris. Je dois gagner un salaire décent, Molly. Il serait heureux que j'aie trouvé un moyen de faire cela toute seule, dit la sorcière fermement. Je ne me dérobe pas à mes devoirs. Je fais de mon mieux pour assurer une belle vie pour Hugo et Rose. C'est bien pour eux de voir leur mère utiliser ses compétences pour gagner sa vie. Il y a beaucoup plus dans la vie que la cuisine et le nettoyage.

Au moment où elle dit cela, Hermione souhaita pouvoir retirer ses mots. Molly la regardait de travers, offensée. Elle avait passé sa vie entière d'adulte, assurant une maison remplie d'amour pour sa famille. C'était beaucoup plus que de la cuisine et du nettoyage.

- Il n'y a pas de mal à se consacrer à prendre soin de sa famille par-dessus tout, dit Molly ostensiblement. En fait, la raison pour laquelle tant d'enfants tournent mal est que leurs mères ne sont pas présentes pour eux, choisissant des carrières par-dessus l'éducation des enfants.

- Hugo et Rose ont été bien élevés, déclara Hermione. Bien et correctement. Ils savent la différence entre ce qui est bien et ce qui est mal et ils savent comment se comporter.

- Mais ils auront toujours besoin d'assistance. Quel genre d'assistance pourrais-tu leur donner, enfermée dans un complexe de recherche cinq jours par semaine ? demanda-t-elle. Hermione, tu as besoin de mettre en ordre tes priorités et d'arrêter d'utiliser la mort de mon fils comme un tremplin et une excuse pour poursuivre tes propres buts égoïstes ! Tu es une mère. . . tu dois te comporter comme telle !

Hermione dévisagea la sorcière. Molly ne comprendrait jamais, ne verrait jamais qu'elle avait besoin de faire son propre chemin du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Hermione était seule maintenant. Elle n'avait plus Ron pour se reposer sur lui. Molly avait Arthur pour la soutenir et rester à côté d'elle, pour subvenir à ses besoins. Tout ce que Molly connaissait, c'était la perte de son fils. Hermione avait perdu son mari, son compagnon de vie, et elle devait continuer en dépit de cela. Elle se leva.

- Molly, je dois faire ce que j'ai à faire, dit-t-elle fermement à la sorcière. Peut-être que cela n'a pas votre approbation, mais vous savez quoi ? Cela n'a vraiment pas d'importance. J'aimerais vous avoir de mon côté pour cela, mais que vous y soyez ou pas, je ferai quand même ce que je pense qui est meilleur pour ma famille et moi. C'est votre choix de l'accepter ou pas. Maintenant, je m'en vais. Je voulais vous tenir au courant de ce qui se passe.

Molly a pris un air maussade, se levant et essuyant ses mains dans son tablier par réflexe.

- Et je veux juste te faire savoir que je n'approuve pas du tout ce que tu fais, déclara froidement la matriarche de la famille Weasley.

- Cela est dûment noté. Je vous contacterai une fois je serais installée, dit Hermione. Au revoir.

Sur ces mots, la sorcière partit du Terrier. Molly fixait son dos, qui s'éloignait. La sorcière grimaça quand elle entendit le son étourdissant du transplanage de Hermione.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire à quel point elle est égoïste, marmonna Molly, pensant que Hugo et Rose étaient très chanceux de l'avoir pour grand-mère pour s'occuper de la négligence. C'était évident que Hermione ne pouvait pas se charger de ça.


	6. Continuer en avant

**Note de la traductrice :** Je suis désolée que ça ait pris autant de temps de poster ce nouveau chapitre. Je dois dire que la les événements se sont succédaient tellement vite dans ma vie ces derniers mois que c'est que maintenant que j'ai pu m'arrêter, respirer un bon coup et mettre un peu d'ordre. C'est la première fois dans ma vie que j'ai un vrai travail à plein temps. Et ce n'était pas très facile de pouvoir s'organiser et trouver le temps pour tous le reste (Je ne suis pas pour la formule "métro, boulot, dodo".

J'ai un blog maintenant (vous pouvez le trouver dans mon profil) et je compte commencer à poster plus régulièrement. J'espère pouvoir avancer plus vite avec ma traduction et aussi finir ma première fic.

Je remercie Norya pour ses conseils, ses corrections et son temps !

Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires !

Bonne lecture à tous !

P.S. Tohran, tu as pensé récemment à la fic ? ;)

**Chapitre 5 : Continuer en avant**

Madame Dominique De Chay se tenait derrière le comptoir de son établissement, comptant les derniers profits. Des sorcières maquillées et des sorciers brillants d'huile se tenaient en ligne attendant leur pourcentage de la journée de travail. Elle laissa tomber quelques galions dans une paume tendue.

- Voilà, Michelle. Bon travail, dit Madame De Chay à une sorcière blonde platine avec un grain de beauté magique à côté de son nez. Elle portait une robe blanche collante avec un grand décolleté. Elle avait l'air d'une star de cinéma moldu. Michelle plissa ses lèvres.

- Merci Madame, dit-elle d'une voix enrouée, poussant en avant ses seins et clignant des paupières, toujours dans son rôle.

- Oh, vas-y. Tu es de repos demain. Repose-toi ! dit tendrement Madame De Chay à la prostituée en parlant du bout des lèvres. Elle regarda le beau jeune sorcier qui s'approcha du comptoir. Il agita les sourcils vers elle, la main tendue.

- Prête pour mon salaire d'étalon, Madame, dit-il avec une révérence et un sourire parfait.

Madame De Chay, qui avait des cheveux gris, était robuste, lourdement maquillée avec du rouge, cligna coquettement ses cils vers lui.

- Tu veux ressortir le marchandage, Arlowe ? lui demanda-t-elle sur un ton suggestif.

- Trop de factures cette semaine, Madame, dit-il, toujours souriant pendant qu'elle laissait tomber plusieurs galions dans sa main. Peut-être la semaine prochaine, si vous êtes toujours partante.

Il grogna et fit une sorte de hennissement. Dominique gloussa. Ceci était un jeu auquel ils jouaient toujours. Elle ne coucherait pas avec le gigolo comme elle ne le ferait pas avec son propre fils. On devait séparer les affaires du plaisir après tout. Comme tout le monde des rues le savait, vous n'utilisez pas votre propre produit et comptez faire du profit en même temps.

- On verra, Arlowe. On verra. N'oublie pas que tu as un onze heures avec Madame Holstein ce soir, donc ne vagabonde pas trop entre temps. Elle aime commencer à l'heure, le réprimanda Madame.

- Comme si je ne le savais pas, répondit-il. Je serai à l'heure.

- Sois-en sûr, dit Madame De Chay en le regardant partir.

Elle paya le reste de ses employés. Ensuite, elle regarda vers le bas pour voir qu'un petit elfe de maison la regardait.

- Le maître veut une rousse ce soir, Madame, dit l'elfe.

Dominique hocha la tête, puis elle se tourna et parcourut du doigt le planning.

- Chérie est disponible. Facture à "Vegure Sourse" comme d'habitude ? demanda Dominique l'elfe, qui hocha la tête.

- Oui, Madame. Sous "Dépenses d'affaires : Divertissement", commanda l'elfe.

- Bien sûr, lui sourit-elle. Allez attendre dans mon bureau, Eli, et je vous l'enverrai.

Eli venait ici cinq ou six fois par an depuis presque deux décennies pour prendre une femme occasionnelle pour son maître. Elles étaient encapuchonnées et amenées dans son domaine, ensuite renvoyées. Qui était ce client, était un mystère pour les femmes dans la maison de Madame De Chay. Il ne parlait jamais et n'enlevait jamais leurs capuches complètement. Les femmes entendaient seulement sa respiration lourde pendant qu'il prenait plaisir avec un peu de fellation d'abord et après pur sexe par derrière. Il était très bon et très généreux, donnant plusieurs gallions supplémentaires à la prostituée avant de la renvoyer à la "Maison Des Bons Temps" de Madame De Chay.

Les femmes qui avaient été avec lui comparaient leurs observations et affirmait que quiconque qu'il serait, elles lui accorderaient quelques tours gratuits. Contrairement à la plupart des clients qui tâtonnaient et saisissaient leur corps comme s'elles n'étaient pas vivantes, il avait caresse la plus stupéfiante et la plus tendre, la caresse d'un amant. Madame De Chay donna ses dernières instructions à Chérie. La rousse l'écoutait attentivement. Elle avait entendu parler de ce client mystérieux par les autres femmes.

- Maintenant Chérie, ceci est un très bon client à moi. Il ne parle pas et te fera savoir ce qu'il veut en te guidant. N'essaye pas d'enlever ta capuche. Si tu le fais, le plus probable c'est que tu subiras le sort d'Oubliettes et je le perdrai comme client, dans ce cas tu seras sur ton dos du matin au soir pour rembourser ce que ce sorcier paye pour ce service, tu me comprends ? dit Dominique à la sorcière.

- Oui, Madame, répondit Chérie.

- Bon, maintenant tiens-toi en place, dit la Madame, tirant la capuche de velours rose par-dessus sa tête, après elle regarda Eli.

- Vous pouvez la prendre maintenant, Eli, dit Dominique.

- Je vous remercie, dit l'elfe, prenant la main de la sorcière dans sa main et transplanant.

- Merci, Eli, dit Dominique en contournant son bureau et griffonnant la charge en bas de son registre avec un sourire.

* * *

Hermione attendait nerveusement pendant que John Bartleby mettait son manteau et lui donnait ses dernières instructions et informations sur comment son premier mois allait se passer.

- Nous souhaitons que vous passiez le prochain mois à réviser les derniers développements dans le domaine des Enchantements et les techniques de création de sorts, Madame Weasley. Vous n'aurez pas à faire de véritable travail avec baguette. A la fin du mois, vous aurez un examen de compréhension pour juger ce que vous avez absorbé. Si vos notes sont basses, vous aurez encore deux semaines pour réviser et après vous serez testée à nouveau. Si vous échouez une deuxième fois, vous serez renvoyée, lui dit le conseiller juridique.

- En plus, toute correspondance pour vous sera automatiquement transmise à mon bureau. Je l'expédierai immédiatement, dit le sorcier en prenant un dossier de son bureau et venant à côté d'Hermione.

- Encore une fois, je dois être sûr que vous compreniez que pendant la semaine, il vous est permis d'être à l'extérieur du bâtiment seulement entre midi et une heure. Vous devez être de retour en intérieur avant que les sortilèges se soient remis à l'état initial. Comprenez-vous cela ? lui demanda Bartleby.

- Oui, dit simplement Hermione.

- Et pendant les week-ends vous pouvez venir et partir comme vous voulez jusqu' à neuf heures du soir. Cependant, vous ne pouvez amener personne sur le site de travail. Si n'importe qui tente de transplaner avec vous, ou de vous suivre. . . il pourrait y avoir des résultats terribles à cause des protections. Nous ne voulons pas cela, n'est-ce pas ? lui dit le sorcier.

- Je comprends, M. Bartleby, dit Hermione se sentant un petit peu irritée à présent. Elle savait suivre des instructions.

- Bon. Maintenant, prenez mon bras et nous pouvons y aller, Madame Weasley, dit le sorcier corpulent en lui offrant son bras.

Hermione le prit et se prépara. Ils transplanèrent. A la fin, Hermione sentit le sol solide sous ses pieds et ouvrit ses yeux. Ils étaient dans une forêt boisée, faisant face à un grand bâtiment blanc rectangulaire qui brillait dans la lumière du soleil. Une montagne s'élevait juste derrière lui. Les sons du vent, le chuchotement des arbres et le chant des oiseaux remplissaient l'air. C'était un endroit très paisible.

- Et voilà, c'est ici, dit Bartleby en marchant de l'avant.

Il y avait seulement une porte en fer dans la façade lisse et uniforme du bâtiment. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre. Hermione suivit le conseiller juridique.

- Ca a l'air un peu confiné, dit Hermione en notant qu'il n'y avait pas de conduits à ventilation.

- Je vous assure que c'est bien ventilé. Aucune dépense n'a été épargnée dans la création de ce site, Madame Weasley. Il y a un contrôle du climat et vous serez tout à fait confortable, dit le sorcier.

Quand ils approchèrent du bâtiment, la porte s'ouvrit.

- Le bâtiment est réglé à votre signature. Quand vos enfants viennent, il se réglera pour leur permettre d'entrer aussi. Il n'a pas encore été décidé de combien de liberté ils auront sur les sols ici, mais le temps que l'été arrive, tout sera mis en place. Nous savons que les enfants ont besoin d'espace. Je suis sûr que ce sera un arrangement acceptable, l'assura Bartleby.

Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment. Ils étaient dans un petit foyer avec une autre porte dans le mur. Quand la porte se ferma derrière eux, quelqu'un parla. Hermione sentit que de la magie l'entourer.

- John Seymour Bartleby. Hermione Jane Weasley, déclara une voix féminine. Vous avez l'autorisation nécessaire. Vous pouvez entrer.

- Reconnaissance magique, dit le conseiller juridique quand la porte devant eux s'ouvrit sur un couloir avec plusieurs portes. Bartleby marcha jusqu'à la dernière porte sur la droite et la ouvrit.

C'était un appartement. Il y avait un salon grand et spacieux, des divans et fauteuils confortables, une cheminée. . .

- Cette cheminée n'est pas connectée au réseau, lui dit-il, la bibliothèque est par ici.

Hermione poussa un petit halètement de surprise quand elle entra dans un bureau meublé avec des chaises de cuir, un grand bureau d'acajou et des livres du sol au plafond. Elle regarda certains des titres, ses yeux d'ambre larges. Certains des livres étaient des éditions récentes, mais il y en avait plusieurs assez rares, ils couvraient chaque aspect des sorts, des enchantements, etc. Il y avait une section protégé par une vitrine. Hermione s'approcha.

- Des livres de Magie Noire, dit Bartleby en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, Soyez prudente en utilisant ceux-ci. Certains peuvent être tout à fait maléfiques.

Il pointa vers un ensemble d'armoires pour classeurs dans le coin.

- Ces armoires contiennent un catalogue qui vous dit ce que vous devez faire pour accéder à chaque livre. Soyez sûre de l'utiliser. Si vous ne le faites pas. . . ça pourrait être tout à fait mauvais, dit sobrement le sorcier.

Hermione connaissait la nature de ce type de livres. Beaucoup d'entre eux contenaient des démons, des esprits diaboliques ou des âmes capturées en attente d'un innocent pour échanger de place avec lui.

- Je serai extrêmement prudente, vous pouvez me croire, dit-elle.

- Bien. Maintenant, placez votre main contre le verre, ordonna le conseiller juridique.

Hermione s'exécuta et sentit que de la magie puissante l'entourait.

- Maintenant ce secteur de la bibliothèque s'ouvrira seulement pour vous tant que vous serez employée de "Vegure Sourse Développement", dit Bartleby.

Il s'approcha du bureau et posa le dossier qu'il avait amené avec lui de son bureau.

- Ceci est une liste d'enchantements possibles que nous aimerions analyser pour voir les possibilités de faisabilité. Pendant que vous étudiez, vous écrirez aussi un rapport sur la possibilité du développement de tels sorts, les possibles dangers et avantages, et les difficultés potentielles que vous pourriez rencontrer pendant la création de ces sorts. Le rapport sera collecté à la fin du mois et examiné. A partir de ce rapport, vos projets vous seront assignés, à condition que vous réussissiez l'examen, dit le sorcier.

- Hum. . . À propos de cet examen, M. Bartleby, est-ce que j'aurai du matériel d'étude ou des aides ? demanda-t-elle au sorcier.

Bartleby secoua la tête.

- J'ai peur que non, Madame Weasley. Tout ce que je peux dire est : assemblez autant de connaissances que vous pouvez. Pour autant que je sache, le test sera écrit. Il n'y aura pas de choix multiples ni d'indices de n'importe quel type. Des questions claires et des réponses avec aucune note partielle. Ou vous répondrez correctement ou erronément, dit Bartleby.

Hermione cligna des yeux.

- J'ai eu un enseignant une fois qui donnait des tests comme ça, dit-t-elle au conseiller juridique.

- Bien, cela est un avantage. Vous savez à quoi vous attendre alors, répondit il avec un petit sourire. Entretemps, étudiez dur, Madame Weasley.

Bartleby se tourna pour partir.

- Attendez, vous n'allez pas me montrer les environs ? demanda-t-elle au sorcier.

Il parut étonné.

- Bah, non. . . Vous habiterez ici. Je pense que c'est mieux que vous fassiez connaissance avec les lieux par vous-même. Après que je pars, vous serez enfermée dedans jusqu'à midi. Je suggère que vous déballiez vos affaires et que vous fassiez la connaissance avec ces lieux avant que vous exploriez l'aire de travail. Bonne journée, Madame Weasley, dit le sorcier en s'inclinant légèrement et sortant de la pièce.

Hermione se tint là-bas un moment, puis soudainement, un million de questions restées sans réponse remplirent sa tête, et elle se précipita derrière le conseiller juridique. . . entrant dans le couloir juste à temps pour voir la porte menant vers le foyer se fermer. Elle courut jusqu'à elle. Il n'y avait pas de poignée. Elle poussa la porte.

- Hermione Jane Weasley. Pas d'autorisation pour partir avant midi, dit la voix féminine.

Hermione renfrogna vers la porte pendant un moment, après elle pivota et rentra dans son appartement, fermant la porte derrière elle. Comment était-elle supposée entrer en contact avec quelqu'un s'il y avait une urgence ? Elle traversa le salon et un couloir. Il y avait une salle de bains et trois portes, chacune menant vers une chambre à coucher. Une avait un grand lit à baldaquin et une salle de bains privée contenant une baignoire et une douche cabine. Ceci était sa chambre. Elle retira ses malles miniaturisées de sa poche et les plaça par terre. Après elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers eux.

- Amplificatum, dit-t-elle, en regardant les malles s'agrandir.

Elle retira sa cape de voyage et la pendit sur un porte-manteau dans un coin de la pièce, puis elle commença à ouvrir les malles.

- Je ferai cela, Madame, dit une voix aiguë. Hermione se tourna, sa baguette pointant vers un petit elfe de maison vert qui la regardait fermement.

- Je suis Eli. Je suis à votre service, Madame, dit l'elfe avec une révérence. Je travaille pour "Vegure Sourse" et je ne garderai pas vos secrets. Mais je ferai ce dont vous en avez besoin pendant que vous travaillez ici.

- Je suis Hermione, Eli, dit Hermione à l'elfe.

Il n'y avait pas de sens d'essayer de ressentir quoi que ce soit pour la servitude d'elfe de maison dans ce cas. Il travaillait pour la compagnie. Il y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire. Eli approcha la malle.

- Je rangerai vos affaires, Mademoiselle. Vous pouvez explorer, dit-il avec une voix directe.

Hermione regarda l'elfe, qui la regardait comme s'il disait "Allez trouver quelque chose à faire".

- D'accord, dit la sorcière, se sentant un peu mal à l'aise mais ne voulant pas interférer avec les devoirs de l'elfe. J'irai voir la cuisine.

* * *

Désillusionné et se tenant loin du site, Severus Rogue regardait Bartleby quitter le bâtiment. Il les avait vus arriver. Hermione était maintenant en sécurité dans le bâtiment. Sans aucun doute, Eli ferait son apparition bientôt pour aider la sorcière. Le sombre sorcier se tint là-bas pendant plusieurs minutes après que son conseiller juridique avait disparu, puis il se tourna et disparut dans la forêt.

Il avait du travail à faire avant midi et il voulait être de retour dans son laboratoire quand Hermione aurait la permission d'être sur les terres. Si elle était comme quand elle était élève, elle fouinerait partout. Rogue eut un petit sourire obscur.

Elle ferait mieux de faire attention aux signes "Restez dehors".


End file.
